Return to McKinley
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Kurt makes the tough decision to return to his old school.


AN- Third Klaine! I love these guys, so much.

So, I was talking with a friend about how I don't really like Kurt at Dalton because he's not himself. And rather than support his standing out, the show seems to be making it so he should want to fit in. And, as much as I love Blaine, if this continues, Kurt cannot stay where he is.

So she told me there are theories circulating that Kurt would transfer back and Blaine would transfer with him.

And so, a fic had to be written! Please enjoy.

* * *

"You're leaving."

It's not a question, but a statement uttered with the utmost reluctance and accusing stare. Kurt doesn't look at the boy in front of him, but rather at the majestic building behind him.

Dalton Academy looks more like a prison then a school in the early morning light, before the sun really shines and when fog makes it almost impossible to see. But despite the weather, Kurt's never seen the school more clearly.

It's his prison. And he's finally escaping.

"Yeah. I'm transferring back to McKinley."

"Back to Karofsky," Blaine adds with disgust. "Kurt, what makes you think it's safe to go back? He threatened your life!"

Kurt kicks at the ground, still not looking at the absolute beautiful boy in front of him that he loves more than anything else in the world and that's why this is so hard.

"I don't belong here, Blaine. This school, the uniforms, this isn't me. I need to wear my scarves and my extremely too expensive shirts and…and I need more freedom in glee club."

Blaine sets his jaw and looks away, giving Kurt the opportunity to glance at the object of his affections. He knows he's hurting him, and he'd give anything to fit into this school but like he said, this place isn't Kurt. This place is uniforms and solid performances and there's nothing crazy or unique about it.

"You're safe here," Blaine whispers. "And Wes and David are warming up to you."

This part is true; there is no bullying here at all. And Wes and David have been pretty cool lately. Kurt suspects Blaine laid into them about not giving Kurt a proper chance. But while it's nice to have a few friends here, they aren't his McKinley friends.

"I'm sorry," Kurt just says and it's all he _can_ say. Because he made this decision weeks ago and nothing is changing his mind now.

Blaine looks at him before Kurt can look away and he looks like he wants to say something. Or do something. And the romantic side of Kurt just wants Blaine to lean over and kiss him. To cup his face in his hands, press his lips fiercely against his and beg him to stay. And despite his decision made weeks ago, Kurt knows he would. Stay, that is.

"Kurt, I-"

A car horn interrupts them and the boys turn to see Burt Hummel pulling up in front of the school. He climbs out of the car and casts an awkward look between the boys.

"Everything ok?"

Kurt forces a smile. "Just saying goodbye, dad."

Burt nods, then grabs a couple suitcases and piles them into the trunk. Kurt turns back to Blaine, who's lost that look and Kurt knows that nothing is going to happen now. Blaine holds out a hand and Kurt shakes it but at last minute, Blaine tugs Kurt forward and engulfs him into a hug.

Kurt doesn't want to let go. Not when he's this close to the boy he's loved for almost ever, his arms around his short but muscular body, breathing in the cologne, clothes soap and something else that just smells _Blaine_.

"Goodbye, Blaine."

"Not goodbye," the older boy says as they pull apart and now it's his turn to force a smile, "We'll still text and hang out, yeah?"

Kurt nods. "Totally."

After one last meaningful look, Kurt scrambles into his father's car. He doesn't look back until they've driven to the end of the gates.

Blaine's still standing there, watching him go.

* * *

So, there's a surprise welcome back party when Kurt gets home and he's kind of glad. Because on the way home, with nothing but BlaineBlaineBlaine in his head, he was starting to have his doubts. But seeing Mercedes and Finn and every one of his friends so very happy, it chased the doubts away.

Rachel launches right into a speech about how pleased she is Kurt is returning and how there's still room in the glee club but, no, he can't try to steal any of her solos. Mercedes rolls her eyes behind the girl's back and sticks her tongue out at Kurt.

Sam and Puck both promise to be with him every second of the day and to kill Karofsky if he even looks at Kurt. And Finn pats his shoulder a few minutes later and promises the same thing, with that goofy smile on his face that use to give Kurt butterflies but now it just makes him feel like a family.

When it's past midnight, Burt kicks all the kids out and says Kurt needs to get some sleep because they have to get up extra early tomorrow so he can re-enroll and Kurt goes to bed, feeling a little apprehensive at what's to come.

* * *

McKinley hasn't changed much, though that's no surprise since Kurt hadn't even been gone a year. He grips his messenger bag as he follows his father and Carole into the school, his eyes darting to the lockers and he's surprised there's not a Kurt sized indent.

Figgens welcomes him back without much preamble and he's left standing with his father and step-mother as the student mill around the hallways.

"If you need anything, you just call me, okay Kurt?" Carole asks softly. "I'll contact your dad and we will be here faster than you can say 'help'"

Kurt smiles nervously. "Thanks, but I should be fine. At least I finally look fashionable; it's been so long since I've been in something that's not blue and red."

Burt claps a hand on his son's shoulder, then pulls him in for a quick hug. "Love you," he mumbles so quietly, Kurt almost doesn't hear it.

Carole hugs him next, a little tighter and a little longer. Then she kisses his forehead and Kurt watches them walk out of school with a sense of foreboding.

Then he hitches his bag up a little higher and loses himself in the throng of students.

XxX

Mercedes finds him almost instantly, linking their arms and telling him the latest gossip that she'd yet to fill him in on. They're shortly joined by Artie and Mike, who are joking about some slushee mishap in the cafeteria that they were luckily enough not to be a part of.

And as Kurt finally begins to relax and even laugh along, he sees him; the towering inferno of deadly threats. Their eyes meet and Karofsky's mouth drops. Kurt's mouth goes dry and he stumbles a little into Mercedes who looks up and gets it immediately.

She quickens her pace and Artie and Mike follow along quickly and as they all breeze past the bully, Kurt can't help but look up. There's surprise, anger, and something else in the football player's eyes.

* * *

The rest of the day passes uneventfully. Finn, Puck, and Sam are always around and it gets to the point where it's a little annoying, though Kurt does appreciate it. More than they'll ever know, actually.

He has fun in school. He's in his clothes and he's able to make comments in class and he has his friends. The ones who love him for who he is and not who the school wants him to be. And Kurt's actually happy again, to be back in these halls where Coach Sylvester's eyes are trained on Karofsky every time he's within a hallway of Kurt and where Mr. Schuster informs him that he finally found another Journey song they've set to sing.

And when he enters the room for glee club, Kurt feels the happiest yet. Because this is where he belongs and he's been dying to sing 'My Heart Will Go On' and he can't wait to fight Rachel for it.

New Direction members trickle in and he's bombarded with hugs from the former Cheerios who hadn't seen him all day. He gets to meet Lauren, who regards him for a moment before asking if he's the gay kid.

Kurt sniffs. "Depends. Are you the socially inept girl?"

Lauren cracks a smile at this and sits down next to Puck. Finn and Rachel are the last two that enter, although they do so separately. As everyone takes their seats Kurt pulls out his phone and checks his messages. He tries not to be too disappointed. Just because Dalton let out thirty minutes ago, it doesn't mean Blaine would text him. Or want to text him.

There's a knock on the door but Kurt ignores it because he's too busy sulking but he does hear Mercedes give a gasp of surprise and he can almost bet it's Karofsky in the door way. He still doesn't look, until an all-too-familiar voice hits his ears.

"Is this where I audition for the glee club?"

Time slows down and Kurt's mouth falls open and he locks eyes with the short but muscular, hazel eyed and always grinning, lead of the Warblers.

Former lead, Kurt thinks, as he takes in a uniform-free Blaine.

"This is where you audition but I don't think we can fit you in today because we're practicing for Sectionals and-"

Kurt's brain tunes out Rachel's speech as he walks over to Blaine. His head shakes and he can barely believe it.

"What are you doing here?"

Blaine rubs the back of his neck and suddenly looks a little flustered and ohmygosh does Kurt love him.

"Dalton just didn't feel the same without you," Blaine admits.

"I haven't even been gone a day," Kurt points out.

Blaine steps a little closer. "It felt like forever. You ruined that school for me, Kurt Hummel."

"Excuse me?" Kurt splutters.

"Because if you're not there, I can't be either."

And Blaine takes his hand like it's the most natural thing in the world and maybe it is. And Kurt steps a little bit closer and he feels Blaine's warm breath on his face and they both sort of lean in more and their lips meets in the middle.

And there's sparks and fireworks and Kurt's fingers curl around the collar of Blaine's shirt and the older boys hands rest on Kurt's hips and pulls him in flush with his body and why haven't they done this before?

They break away with reluctance and Kurt thinks that his cheeks are going to be so sore later because he's smiling so widely and doesn't plan on stopping anytime soon.

"Dude. Get a room," Puck calls.

Kurt blushes and glances over his shoulder at his friends, some of which are beaming, others look a little weirded out and one looks like he's torn between being happy and being an older brother. And Kurt takes Blaine's hand and pulls him toward their audience.

It's time to start practicing.

* * *

After practice, Kurt and Blaine dawdle behind, packing up their bags and waiting until the last glee member leaves before their hands find each other's and they both smile widely.

"So, how did you get over here so fast?" Kurt asks as they walk through the door and in the direction of Kurt's new (old) locker.

"Well, honestly, I figured you were planning on leaving forever ago. After the disaster that was the Warblers, I just…I knew you weren't happy there. And I was just too selfish to tell you that."

Kurt squeezes his hand and they share a smile.

"Wes overheard you talking to your dad on the phone a couple weeks ago," Blaine continues, "and he let it slip to me that you were going back. So, instead of busting down your door and demanding you deal with it and stay, I looked into transferring. Apparently, you just need a relative who is within the boundaries of the school and my uncle actually doesn't live too far. So if anyone asks, I'm living with him."

"But, what about Wes and David? And the Warblers? And, you loved Dalton, Blaine."

Blaine stops walking and Kurt lets go of his hand to cross his arms over his chest.

"I'll still see Wes and David; they've been my best friends forever, we're not going to suddenly stop talking. And they understand why I did this. The Warblers are probably sick of me being the front runner all the time. And, I did love Dalton. But, I love you more, Kurt."

Kurt gasps and raises a hand over his mouth. "You…you love me?"

Blaine nods and before he can say another word, Kurt engages him in another passionate kiss. He ignores the fact that they're standing in the middle of the school hallway, he's too busy thinking over and over in his head: Blaine _loves _me. _Blaine_ loves me. Blaine loves _me_.

* * *

Overall, Kurt thinks that night when he's lying in bed and thinks about the day and can'tstopsmiling, he thinks he definitely made the right decision to come back.

* * *

AN- Thanks for reading!


End file.
